Flash (Barry Allen)
Bartholomew Allen aka Flash is one of the supporting protagonists in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He is voiced by Alan Tudyk. Biography: While living in his hometown Central City, Missouri, police scientist Barry Allen was working late into the night. Allen was infamous among his co-workers for his slow and methodical style. A stray lightning bolt hit Allen, who was doused in several chemicals. He discovered he gained super speed like his idol, the Flash. Inspired by Jay Garrick, he became the new Flash. After adjusting the best that he could to his powers, Allen crafted a normal-looking ring that housed his costume. Over time, the Flash amassed a Rogue's Gallery to rival Batman's composed of the likes of Mirror Master, Captain Boomerang, Weather Wizard, Heat Wave, and Captain Cold. They all seemed to secretly admire the Flash for his sense of style in defeating them. The Flash is a member of the Justice League International and took on a partner codenamed Kid Flash. On some occassion, he is aided by the first Flash. Over the years, he also became a close friend and colleague of Batman, having saved each other various times against the likes of Boomerang, Grodd, and Mirror Master. During an encounter with one of his rivals, Professor Zoom, the Flash called in Garrick and Kid Flash for assistance. Unknown to them, this was anticipated by Zoom who set up the chase as a trap. He wanted to kidnap the trio and confine them to a speed generator in the 25th century. With it linked to him, Zoom would become powerful enough to travel across time and conquer empires. They chased Zoom around the world and reached higher and higher speeds. On the Pacific Ocean, they broke the sound barrier. Eventually, they hit lightspeed and were teleported to the lightspeed dimension. At the last second, Allen shoved Garrick and Kid Flash back to the present. After his disappearance was elevated to death, Central City dedicated the Flash Museum and bronze statue in his memory. Allen's invention the Cosmic Treadmill is the most famous attraction. Kid Flash did his best to carry on Allen's legacy but fell short and still blamed himself and Garrick for what happened. Trapped in the 25th century, Allen secretly sent after images to the past to get help but they were chalked up to be ghosts. Two years later, Batman saw one of these ghosts and deduced he was still alive. Batman called the two Flashes to the Flash Museum to use the Cosmic Treadmill. After locking on Allen's resonance wave, they teleported to the 25th century and encountered Zoom, now a mad despot. The three Flashes increased their speed to open a dimensional rift so one of them could escape the generator. Allen was elected and he confronted Zoom in a decisive battle. After crashing out of Fortress Zoom, the duo battled across the planet until Allen managed to gain the upper hand despite being overpowered. The four heroes returned home to the present and Flash quickly returned to crimefighting. While responding to a distress call from Batman, the Flash was trapped in Mirror Master's Mirror Maze. The Flash was pursued by his mirror clones and encountered Abra Kadabra. Luckily, Abra reminded Flash the real Mirror Master would have one assymmetric tooth. This feature didn't translate to the clones and Flash knocked out the villain. While Abra attacked a Flash mirror clone, Flash found Batman and helped him defeat Captain Boomerang. However, a Flash costume left at the scene of the Mirror Maze left the Picture News to speculate he died (again). Appearances: Season 2: *Sidekicks Assemble! (cameo) *Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster! *Chill of the Night! (cameo) *The Mask of Matches Malone! (mentioned only) Season 3: *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Four-Star Spectacular! (Direct-to-Video Movie) *Powerless! (Aquaman's Raising Song of Heroism) *Out of the Justice League, Back into the Outsiders! (mentioned only) *Trial by Fire! *Clash of the Leagues! *Trick 'or' Treat! *Final Crisis!, Part Two *Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes